In-home confinement of cats or other domestic animals requires the provision of an indoor litter box. Commonly, a small box or tub is filled with litter material from a supply bag. Unfortunately, owing to the physical characteristics of most litter material, a considerable amount of dust becomes airborne during this loading process. After the litter becomes soiled, both the box and litter material must be removed and the litter disposed of. Then the box itself must be cleaned, followed by reloading with new litter material. The above-recited process is an unsanitary, time-consuming, and unpleasant task for the pet owner.
The present invention addresses and solves the problems inherent in the "batch" approach to creating and maintaining a litter box. By providing a plurality of stacked, individual litter boxes within a larger walled container, the dust-causing loading procedure is eliminated. Each individual litter box is constructed from rigid paper material, saturated in pleasantly scented wax. Not only does this provide an inexpensive, disposable litter box, but also ensures that undesirable odors and liquid leakage are eliminated. Since the individual boxes are disposable after use, the onerous job of cleaning the box or tube is obviated.